1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachine gearing systems, more specifically to planetary gear boxes for turbomachines.
2. Description of Related Art
Planetary gears for gearing the fan of a turbomachine include a pair of helical rings gears connected together to form a herring-bone gear. A sun gear is connected to the low pressure compressor (LPC) shaft on its inner diameter and to a plurality of stationary planet gears on its outer diameter. The planet gears engage an inner diameter of the helical ring gears to rotate the ring gears. The shaft of the fan is geared to the outer diameter helical ring gears. The LPC is connected to the LPC shaft to rotate which rotates in the same direction as the fan.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved gearing systems for turbomachines that enhance efficiency of the turbomachine. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.